The Proposition revised & reposted
by Boondoggler
Summary: OOC- Bella Swan agrees to marry Edward Cullen in a secret business deal. But, will either of them be able to keep it all business or will they mix pleasure in as well, and what will happen when one finds they've inadvertently signed over their heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Proposition

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them

**Summary:** OOC- Bella Swan agrees to marry Edward Cullen in a secret business deal that is beneficial to both of them. But will either of them be able to keep it all business or will they mix pleasure in as well. And what will happen when one finds they've inadvertently signed over their heart.

**AN:** I got the idea from reading my fave story for the hundredth time 'A Husband's Chance' love it! You must check it out its by Britanyca - the link to it is in my profile.

**POV's:** Edward and Bella.. Mostly Bella though, not everything will be two sided.

**Rating:** M for eventual lovely lemony goodness. trust me!

_**AN:** I am re-posting this story. Please don't sigh in aggravation, there is a good reason, which is because of the huge hole that needed fixing.. I have endeavored to patch it up with the help of my Beta, Kat._

_I must thank all who wrote to me with reviews and suggestions and especially those that have been patient with this story.. My Muse is a lazy biarch who excels in procrastination! Furthermore, I apologize for the use of the word 'biarch', but it was necessary..._

_I hope you like.. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

"I'm very sorry, Miss..-" The young woman, who was perched behind an oversized, showy, marble reception desk, wore too much make up and showed too much ample bosom for me to curb my sharp tone, as she raised one eyebrow at me as though I was a piece of chewing gum stuck beneath her desk.

"Swan. Isabella Swan," I ground out. Resisting the urge to climb over the woman's desk and throttle her.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Swan. Mr Cullen is in a meeting and is booked out for the rest of the afternoon. He can't see you, today."

"But…" I started, frustrated. My fingers were digging holes into my palms, my sweaty palms.

"Is there someone else that perhaps can assist you? It is not normal practice for business owners to meet with Mr Cullen. Certainly not without an appointment." Her hoity-toity tone was grating down my back.

"No. And I have been trying to get an appointment for two weeks now. I-"

"Yes. I remember the many calls you made. I'm sorry but Mr Cullen is a very busy man and you will have to make an appointment." unfazed by my obvious anger, she has the gall to check her calendar as she chewed on her pen. She sighed, and my attention was drawn to her cleavage again, her name badge perched atop said 'Jenny.'

"There's an opening after 3pm on the 22nd?"

"That's three weeks away!" my voice rising painfully.

"That's Mr Cullen's first available time slot." she said unperturbed.

"No. I will wait." I huffed, wanting to slam my fist on the desk.

"Miss Swan, I can-"

"He has to leave at some point today and when he does, I will be waiting." I said, determined.

"You could be waiting for a long time."

"Less time than three weeks, I imagine!" I mumbled as moved away from her.

I sat down on the inviting black leather lounges, inside the head office of Cullen Enterprises. My whole life depended on speaking with this man. And it couldn't wait another minute.

I rolled my tense shoulders, the muscles straining with the fatigue I battled on a daily basis was taking its toll.

Sitting for hours by Charlie's bed side and looking after him; watching as the radiation and radiotherapy, drained his body. Trying not to cry as he let me shave what was left of his hair off.

As the strong man, the father, the Police Chief slowly whittled away, his body, his spark, fading right before my eyes.

Don't cry. Things can always get worse. Wasn't that the truth!

When Charlie had called me with the devastating news that he had prostate cancer. I thought then that life couldn't possibly throw anything else at us. Fortunately the Forks Police were still running the mandatory health check on all employees. With PSA (Prostate Specific Antigen) testing given to all employees over fifty, or it might never have been picked up. Despite the therapy though, the cancer had continued to grow and to prevent it spreading he eventually had to undergo a radical prostatectomy.

So, I had spent the last three to four months out of the state, therefore leaving Swan Industries under the management of James Redding. James and I were equal partners in Swan Industries, and had been for the last three years. But, since I had been away in Forks looking after Charlie, he had managed to embezzle hundreds of thousands of dollars from the company and leaving it in such debt that there was no chance of redemption, only bankruptcy.

Cullen Enterprises had been sniffing around Swan Industries for some time and has previously offered a hefty purchase deal, which I had happily refused. Swan Industries was NOT going to be sucked up into the 'bulk buy' conglomerate of Cullen Enterprises and end up like every other publishing house in the state. We were family owned and we had worked hard to carve out our own niche in the market against the bigger mass market brands.

Until now.

James had signed off his half of the Cullen Enterprises purchase agreement, and disappeared. Now the purchase agreement was waiting for my signature. To come back to work only to find that James had disappeared three weeks ago and that all the staff had been told Cullen Enterprises had bought the company…

It hadn't happened yet, and it wouldn't, not unless I signed the papers.

I had absolutely no intention of doing any such thing!

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it's the only way you will be able to access that portion of your company. It seems to be the only stipulation in the contract. You must be married."

"This is ridiculous! What does my marital status have anything to do with this company?" I was furious. My hands were tugging at my messy hair, on the verge of tearing it out. "Jasper, there must be a loophole, some way around it?" I pleaded desperately.

I had inherited the company from my father over five years ago and I was just now being informed of this? I had known that I only owned 49% and that the board of directors (a bunch of old guys) controlled the remaining 51%. What I didn't know was that the only thing preventing me from being sole owner was a wife.

I'm not the kind of man who dates. Not the true sense of the word anyway. Sure I'd had my fair share of women, but nothing verging on serious dating for quite a while, not since work had become so important and time consuming. How was I supposed to turn this company into a billion dollar corporation and have an honest relationship at the same time? Especially since the board of directors seemed to scrutinize every deal and idea I had. It was demeaning, given my intelligence and achievements.

A wife. It seemed like one of my father's practical jokes. Actually, probably my mother's idea.

I pounded my fist on my desk in anger. I am normally a cool-headed man, but I was ready to tear the room apart. This was impossible.

I could hear muffled noises from behind my office door. I looked up, I was annoyed and seriously not in the mood.

Jasper stood up, gathering his papers. "Edward, I have to get going, but I will have another look over the contracts tonight. Try not to stress over it, okay? We will sort this out." I nodded, not one shred of hope on my face. I knew my father, and there was no getting around this one.

The noise coming from outside was getting louder and, as Jasper opened the door, a woman pushed her way into my office.

"Mr. Cullen, I presume," she spat as she stomped up to my desk. I rose politely from my seat with her entrance.

"Yes?" I responded, a little stunned at her hostile demeanor.

It had been too long since I had been with a woman, and this one standing in front of my desk with her hands on her hips was undeniably gorgeous. With her rich chocolate coloured hair and big brown eyes, only enhanced her porcelain skin and deliciously pink lips. She was petite and looked soft, I was so tired of hard, too toned and too tanned women, all trace of feminine curves and softness diligently erased.

She wore a fitted royal blue cotton blouse that strained ever so slightly at the buttons across her breasts, the fabric flowed smoothly down her stomach into her form fitting black trousers. Struggling to remain focused on the conversation, I ended my brief perusal of her figure and looked up to find her eyes slicing into me.

"Well, Mr. Cullen!" Her voice laced with venom. I had never even seen this woman before and I was dumbfounded by the obvious hatred she had for me.

"Would you be so kind as to explain to me what this is?" her condescending tone only barely masked her anger as she threw a piece of paper down onto my desk. I tore my eyes from her face to glance at what had her so worked up.

It was 'Swan Industries,' the Contract of Purchase I had arranged two weeks ago.

"It's a contract that outlines the acquisition of Swan Industries," I stated, still confused.

"You can't just come along and buy my company! I won't sign it! What gives you the right?" Her vindictive tone only flared my defenses.

Realization dawned on me. "You must be Miss Isabella Swan." I reached out to shake her hand. She screwed up her nose at me like she smelled something foul. I let my hand fall to my side.

I squared my shoulders, all business now. "Forgive me, Miss Swan, but your business partner James approached me with an offer to purchase the company and I accepted." I watched as shock crossed her features. "According to my accountant, James had run your company into an unfortunate sized debt, and decided to sell the good name." Scarlet blazed across her cheeks, her eyes narrowing accusatory at me. It ignited my coldness. "Swan Industries is bankrupt! If you do not sign this contract the company you have created will cease to exist, Miss Swan."

I picked up my coat shrugging it onto my shoulders.

"I suggest you reconsider your next choice of words, Miss Swan, because as far as I am aware, you're broke." I picked up the contract holding it out to her. "Think of it as a second chance."

She was silent, her lips parted slightly in shock. "A third will not be offered!" I immediately regretted my own words as her brows lowered in shame. She stepped forward and took the paper from my hands. It looked like a war was raging within her, anger vs. heart.

"If you'll excuse me, I am now late for my meeting." my dismissive tone providing her with an exit. "I trust you'll find your way out."

There was no further argument and she walked out of my office, the heavy steel door slamming behind her.

I fell back into my seat, feeling like a wrecking ball had just smashed me upside the head. Her light perfume wafted through my office from the force of the door. It was delicate waft of plum or melon and freesia, and it made my mouth water.

What the…

"Who was that?"

I shook my head to clear it and saw my brother, Emmett, walking into my office, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Miss Isabella Swan. Did she leave a path of destruction behind her" I ran my hand through my mussed hair for what felt like the millionth time that day. I was not going to skip the gym tonight, I needed to de-stress.

"Well I was worried she would rip the door off its hinges, kinda like the Hulk!" Emmett smiled as he flopped onto my leather couch, ready for our meeting.

I tried to ignore the light scent of her perfume and focused on my brother.

**BPOV**

My head was heavy in my hands and I felt my tears wet on my face as I stared unseeing at the irrefutable evidence in front of me.

It was all gone. All the money, everything I had ever saved, worked for, my publishing company was so far in debt we couldn't even afford post-it notes. I had worked so hard broadening our demographic from straight publishing. Now we had a fantastic group built up of writers full time that did pieces in newspapers, books, even advertising. It was just growing, only just touching the edge of it potential.

As he said, James had run Swan Industries into the ground, hell it was half way to China it was so deep. It turned out James embezzled hundreds of thousands of dollars and then sold off a starved dead horse, leaving me with no other option but to sell what was left of my half.

I felt the weight of devastation fall upon my shoulders, the ripple effect of it all hit me.

If I didn't sign, all the employees would have to be fired. Not to mention I would be out of a job, everything would have to be sold. Even then I would still owe thousands, hundreds of thousands of dollars.

I was about to lose everything, my career, my whole life had been stolen away from me.

Or maybe not.

I had already sold my expensive Audi to help cover my extended absence from work while I looked after Charlie. Driving my old Chevy again brought back so many memories, I was eternally grateful Charlie had never gotten rid of it.

If I could loan the money to cover the debts, like a bridging finance loan, perhaps we could make an arrangement where I loan the money gradually paying Cullen Enterprises back to clear the debts and then buy the company back from him at an agreed price. It would take years, it would a miracle. But I had nothing left to lose.

**EPOV**

I enjoyed the gym, especially the rowing machine, it pulled at almost every muscle, exhausting, exactly what I needed.

I felt so tense, work had been a whirlwind ever since Isabella Swan had burst into my office, she may have walked out but the memory of our encounter was still charging around my brain.

In my line of work I was used to confrontation and so it wasn't shock that had left me with a semi all day.

I could see her struggle, relate to it. Conform or be destroyed. She was different, unpredictable and to have the guts to storm into my office that way and fight for something important to her, it left an impression. I admired her courage, her passion and her round backside and the way her hips had swayed gently as she walked out. Part of me wondered what it would be like to be the object of such passion, have her covet me, to have grasped that back side and rubbed myself against it.

I presumptuously considered myself quite intimidating to the opposite sex. Well, that's what I had been told. Apparently not.

Miss Swan seemed more than happy to speak her mind. I shook my head trying to re-organise my thoughts and clear my non-work related ones.

Once I was finished on the machine I picked up my belongings and headed up the lift to my apartment. As I went about my routine of shower, dinner, T.V., book and bed I tried to push the day's events away and submit to exhaustion.

I lay in bed staring at the darkened ceiling, not a sound in my empty apartment except for a deep sigh escaping my chest. I closed my eyes and the vision from today flew in front of me.

Swan Industries was a very profitable business, which Cullen Enterprises had tried to acquire some years back. No price was tempting enough for the owners, though, now it seemed luck was on my side.

Everybody had a price, a sad fact you learn in this line of work. I couldn't help but wonder just what Isabella Swan's price would be...

As I lay there an idea formulated itself in my head.

It would solve everything..

* * *

**AN:** So...?

What do you think of the story now? With a back story for Bella and an actual realistic situation regarding her company. James, that little -...

Well, don't worry we will deal with James later!

Any suggestions, criticism, pointers, praise, negative or positive comments - feel free to leave it on a review.. I love them!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

3pm... The Next Day

I sat quietly in the large reception area on the top floor of The Cullen Enterprises, patiently waiting to speak with Edward Cullen.

My legs were bouncing and I was chewing on my lip like it was gum.

What was taking so damn long?

Did he make everyone wait like this, what kind of company was he running?

Don't get angry, stay calm.

I took a deep breath. Forcing myself not to chicken out, I tried to extinguish my unnecessary frustration since I was twenty minutes early for my appointment. An appointment I practically had to beg to get.

"I must be crazy!" I muttered to myself. "That's it, I'm leaving."

I stood and straightened my dress with as much dignity as I could muster, given the uncomfortable situation I was about to put myself in, and turned on my heel to the door avoiding the receptionist's confused eyes.

"Miss Swan?"

No! Please don't let that be him! The voice was unmistakable.

I stopped suddenly and grimaced, before turning to come face to face with Edward Cullen.

Shit.

"Were you waiting to speak with me?" he politely held his office door open for me. "I didn't realize. If I had known I wouldn't have dreamed of making you wait."

He almost sounded sincere. Almost.

I forced myself not to snort.

"Please have a seat." He sat behind his desk and motioned for one of the chairs directly in front of his desk.

"Thank you." I dismissed the offer as politely as I could muster given my anxiety level. "But I won't take up much of your time." My lip was taking a hammering from my teeth, I finally let it go.

I took a deep breathe trying to steady my nerves. "Turns out you were right. Swan Industries is bankrupt" I looked down unable to meet his apologetic gaze.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Swan." His voice was soft and smooth. "I assumed you were aware of the company's finances." His tone was detached, almost as though he had practiced that line. He probably had to say it often.

I fought with my resentment at his blatant politeness, especially since he was right. It was my fault that this had occurred and I should have known what was going on.

"No, I wasn't." I admitted sourly. "But that's not important now. The reason I came here today was to ask for a favour, a big one, from you." I regretted my contemptuous tone.

His eyebrows rose sharply and I looked away and swallowed a large thick chunk of humble, I decided pride was just as easily swallowed.

I opened my mouth trying to force it out, nothing happened.

I noticed his lips twitch fighting a smile. My eyes narrowed at his amusement, the anger I had been pushing down suddenly sprung up again, giving me enough oomph to get my piece out.

"I was wondering if you would give me a second chance. I could get a bridging finance loan to cover the debts and then once they're paid, I could buy the company off Cullen Enterprises at an agreed price. That would enable me to keep the company going. It's profitable and has a very established name. I know I can do it, only I need time." I could hear the desperation in my voice as I pleaded my case. "Please."

His eyes fell from mine, all the humour gone. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and when he looked up again his eyes were filled with guilt. My heart dropped at little as I looked into his eyes.

When he finally spoke his voice was somber.

"I'm very sorry Miss Swan, but that's impossible."

I was ready to argue, "Cullen Enterprises is not a bank." he said abruptly. "Nor a charity."

I felt the fight within me dissolve. He was right, and I felt supremely stupid for even asking, I dropped my gaze to his desk feeling heat creep up my cheeks in shame.

"I admire your courage and tenacity." he said and I glanced up briefly, meeting his gaze. "It took guts to come here today and ask. But, unfortunately there is nothing I can do."

It was silent for a few moments, I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what I had to do.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do now, is to borrow your pen." I said flatly. He blinked, confusion knitting his eyebrows. I pulled the contract from my purse and removed it from the envelope, he proffered his pen and I stepped forward to take it. My fingers brushed his and I sighed as I placed the paper flat on his desk. Leaning over the desk, I squeezed my eyes shut and with a deep breath pressed the pen to the paper.

Little red stickers with 'SIGN HERE' seemed to flare in my vision. "Is that all?" I asked dispassionately. He cleared his throat and I straightened.

"Yes." His eyes were sad and almost pitiful and that was too much, I needed to leave. NOW.

"I guess I better start looking for a job. Thank you for your time," I turned stumbling to the door, my knees weakening as my world crumbled down around me.

"Wait!"

I could feel the tears, hot and pressing against my eyes and I was just barely holding them back.

I shook my head my hand on the door handle. I was desperate to escape, his hand covered mine, turning me around slowly to face him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, as his green eyes pierced mine. He seemed to soften as he looked at me.

He waited a long moment before finally speaking. "I am genuinely sorry, Miss Swan."

"No." I swallowed again forcing my voice to remain steady. "I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me." I looked down I couldn't bare his penetrating gaze any longer. "Especially given my behaviour toward you yesterday." I turned away again, but his hand on my shoulder gently turned me back to face him again. If it hadn't been for the delicate state I was in and the instant electricity I felt from his touch, I probably would have pushed his hands away roughly.

"Hold on! I have an alternative solution to your problem, Miss Swan." a tiny curve tilted the edge of his lips. "A proposition, if you will."

He must have seen my eyes light up instantly because he immediately cautioned me. "I have an idea, and I think it will solve both our problems," A deeper smile pulled up at the corner of his lips, as excitement brightened his intense green eyes.

"I'm listening," I said a little too quickly, my emotions held at bay for one more moment.

Nice way to come off as desperate, Bella. But I was genuinely interested. I would do anything to get my Publishing Company back.

He pursed his lips together thoughtfully. "I can't discuss it right now. I have a board meeting I am late for. But, if you would have dinner with me tonight?" his lips turned up ever so slightly. "Perhaps we could discuss it then."

That was unexpected.

I wasn't sure I had heard correctly. "I'm sorry?" I asked bewildered.

He seemed a little surprised at having to repeat himself. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"No. Thank you." I responded miffed at his poor taste.

You Idiot, Bella!

Who the hell does he think he is?

He seemed a little surprised at my rejection.

Good.

Probably never had one before, but it didn't affect him for more than a second.

I shook his hand off my shoulder and he took a tentative step away from me, a brighter smile on his lips.

"Well, if you change your mind, I will be at Marciano's at seven o'clock. Waiting for you."

I couldn't help but notice the confidence in his eyes as he said that to me. Probably used to getting everything he wanted, beautiful women falling to their knees, panties dropping with a click of his finger. Well... not this girl! My panties were staying put, no matter how green his eyes were.

I resisted the urge to slam his door as I left and when I finally made it to my beat up old truck I felt the daze sweep over me like a cocktail.

Swan Industries was gone.

My life was completely turned upside down.

No job, nothing.

As if that wasn't enough. How could I ever tell Charlie.

Tears streaked down my cheeks as I drove to a home that wasn't going to be mine for much longer.

...

I pushed the call button on my mobile when I landed on Rosalie's name.

"Hey, Bella," her chirpy voice greeted me.

"Hi Rose, I need your help." I rubbed my temples trying to ease the pounding in my head.

The conflict that had been raging in my head for the last three or so hours was wearing on me.

"Anything, shoot."

"What do I need to wear to Marciano's?" I cringed when I said the name of the restaurant. My self-loathing was going to have to wait until after the stupid date.

There was a gasp, "Ooh, how did you get in there, they are booked out like months in advance!" I could sense her excitement and knew it was coming.

May as well start the lying now.

"Um, I kinda have a date." I cringed again when I said the 'd'-word.

"A dress Bella, you need to wear a dress," she scolded a little indignant at my complete lack of fashion sense.

"Ah shit," I let my head fall into my hand. This is hopeless.

"Never fear, Rose will be there in twenty minutes with six for you to choose from," she chirped with a chuckle and without a second to argue she had hung up and I no longer had any excuse not to go.

...

"So… this date, what's he like?.." she paused slightly waiting for me to respond as she twirled another piece of hair up and pinned it in place.

God loved Rosalie, she was so beautiful it hurt to be her friend sometimes. She didn't know what tact was, she was cold at just the right times and soft and comforting at all the other times when I needed her.

I inwardly cringed. "I met him," I waved my hand nonchalantly, "through work." Making it up.

Need to know basis!

"Mmm?" she waited for me to continue. Rose knew that being silent was the best way of worming information out of me instead of an inquisition.

I added - lying to my best friend - to my 'self-hate list' that I was going to start in the morning.

"He's tall, umm green eyes, bronzey coloured hair - which seems to always be a total mess." She ignored my disparaging tone as I described him. "Nice smile," I trailed off, picturing his face again.

I realized – now that I wasn't trembling in anger and loathing – that he was in fact very good looking, if it weren't for the circumstances I would have probably fallen over myself had he ever looked at me in passing.

Rose quirked an eyebrow at my reflection, probably wondering why I was agreeing to a date if I didn't find the man necessarily 'attractive.'

Well, if I was honest, I would have probably fallen over anyway so no need to give him any excuse to boost his ego.

"Well, if you ask me, he sounds yummy," the excitement in her voice and the wiggle of her shoulders pushed me deeper into despair.

"He is!" I agreed a little over enthusiastic "Of course, he's gorgeous, I.." I trailed off not really wanting to fuel the attraction to him, for my own sake.

If only I could tell her the truth.

"Well! He must be drop dead gorgeous to get you in a dress on a first date. Not to mention his good taste in restaurants." She smiled and leaned into my ear, whispering conspiratorially. "Those are some serious brownie points he's earned himself."

She went back to curling my hair with the straightener. I could tell that she wanted more..

"What does he do for a living? Does he have nice hands? Does he work out?" she asked me eagerly.

"He runs his own company," I answered and then thought back to his hand on my arm. His touch had been warm, his hands a little rough but the hold was gentle. "Nice hands, and I would say he works out."

"He sounds like sex on a stick." Her one eyebrow rose. "Hallelujah!" she sang sarcastically. "There is a light at the end of Bella's poonanny!" she preached with a teasing smile on her lips.

I couldn't absorb her fake enthusiasm. "It's just a date, Rose." I said flatly, my shoulders still deflated.

"I know, I'm only joking around!" she smiled sweetly at me.

I stood and checked my reflection as she nodded smugly at me in the mirror. She was clearly a magician. My hair curled and pulled up off my shoulders into a loose twist, a few tendrils falling to brush my neck.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders squeezing me. "I just want you to be happy, Bella, you've been real down lately." Her eyes filled with concern and I gritted my teeth to stop my eyes welling up. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

I avoided her eyes and her question. "I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to make me look like a lady, as opposed to the usual crazed banshee."

I hugged her tightly, hoping that she wouldn't press any further, I didn't want to tell anyone what was going on with my life and the Swan Industries. Not yet, I needed to sort things out first.

After Rose left, I got a taxi to the restaurant. Luckily the Taxi Driver knew where the hell it was. I had never even heard of it, although anything that didn't advertise its menu with neon lights wasn't one of my regulars.

I rolled my eyes at the taxi driver as he spoke to my breasts. I was not in the mood for it and so I didn't feel guilty when I neglected to give him a tip.

I looked around at the tables that were lined outside on the sidewalk tucked delicately underneath low hanging trees and fairy lights. Rose was right, again, and I was not at all overdressed. Every couple at the restaurant looked dressed to the nines. My apprehension over her chosen outfit seemed unnecessary.

My dress was short, falling to just above my knees, the lower skirt was of red fabric that was twisted around at my hips meeting the silver satiny fabric that traveled up over my chest to wrap delicately over one shoulder.

The woman standing behind the pedestal when I entered the restaurant plastered a fake grin across her face when I smiled my 'hello' to her. "Hi, Welcome to Marciano's, do you have a reservation?"

Despite me knowing that I had earned three times her annual salary in six months, she managed to make me feel insignificant in the presence of her confidence and good looks.

Shit, reservation…

"Oh umm," I bit my lip trying to think, "Cullen."

Her eyes brightened a wide smile spreading across her red lipstick lips, this one was clearly genuine. "Edward Cullen," she breathed as though it was a juicy piece of gossip, and didn't even need to look down at her reservation book for the table.

"Yes, he's already here."

Disapproval glazed her eyes now as she looked me over, one eyebrow raised. Clearly unimpressed. "He's been waiting for you." Her tone was curt now as she turned on her heel, flicking her long straightened black hair over her tanned shoulder.

I glanced my watch, annoyed already.

7:01pm.

'Maybe he shouldn't have gotten here so fucking early then.' I thought, wishing I had the guts to say it.

She led me through the restaurant to the back area where the far wall was lined with intimate booths, the matte of the black leather absorbing the soft glow of delicate lighting with candles and stringed fairy lights, it was very romantic. A setting you would expect more in a beautiful epic french romance, rather than a 'business meeting' between two people who met for the first time today.

As I approached, Edward rose from his seat and smiled, a dazzling smile, as his eyes quickly raked over my dress. His appearance threw me a little as I slid into the seat across from him and placed my clutch on the far end of the table. He was in a black shirt the first few buttons undone. Casual but smart, with a few hairs from his chest visible at the base of his neck. Black trousers, simple and yet he was breath-takingly gorgeous with his hair freshly mussed and a slight roughness to the outline of his jaw.

I suddenly realized with a blush just why the woman had smiled so appreciatively at the thought of him.

Unfortunately this also brought into sharp clarity why she looked at me with such disdain.

Me compared to him. It was laughable.

He sat down opposite me, still smiling. "May I say that you look stunning?" His eyes were bright from his dazzling smile, which made his lips incredibly provocative in the soft lighting.

I blinked, suddenly incoherent in his presence without my anger and rage as a shield.

"Thank you," I kept my face blank, trying to ignore his compliment and his smile, and forced myself not to scoff at his ludicrous comment. Squeezing my legs together until my knees hurt, my panties were not going anywhere.

"Here is the wine list and the menu."

I watched as the lady from the front desk leant unnecessarily over our table as she placed them down, trying her hardest to place her chest in his eye line. I watched and, to my surprise, his eyes didn't waver from mine.

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks under his intense gaze and to distract myself I perused the wine list.

After he had determined my preference he ordered us some drinks.

I couldn't quite shake the feeling of being on an actual date - which was something I hadn't done for a long time. I looked up and caught him staring at me with a smile still on his lips.

I was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? But, I shouldn't be, I was still so confused and angry at him that the attraction was tainted slightly that I felt the need to pull away.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't sure you would actually turn up." His voice was light, casual with an undertone of disbelief.

I narrowed my eyes at him, surprised that he was comfortable with the prospect of me standing him up and sitting alone at this 'couple' restaurant.

I pushed my doubts aside, reminding myself why I was here in this stupid dress.

"Well, I am here purely for your proposition regarding my publishing company," I said frostily trying to keep a healthy distance.

His eyes seemed to bore into mine clouding my mind. I blinked, trying to clear my thoughts.

"It is very important to you." It was a statement not a question, his eyes were warm. "Yes. The proposition." He paused reading my expression, perhaps hesitant to go on because of my possible reaction.

I sighed in relief that the business part of this meeting was now in action. "It seems, Miss Swan, that we may be able to come to an arrangement that is mutually beneficial."

I narrowed my eyes at him uncertain, and he continued.

"The controlling percentage of my company is under the management of a Board of Directors, 51% to my 49%. If I am to be able to secure that remaining share I am to adhere to a particular aspect of my hand over contract." He gritted his teeth a little as he finished, obviously it was not something that he thought highly of.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you buying my a publishing company," I said annoyed, just as the waiter delivered our wine, slowly pouring out two glasses before leaving our table.

He pursed his lips, seeming to consider the best way to phrase his next sentence, probably worried I would throw my glass of wine at him.

He took a deep breath. "I will give you your company. Debt free, all yours. No strings attached. If-" He took another deep breath, and I bit my lip nervously. Everything he had just said seeming too good to be true and I could feel my heart swelling, the fissure that was deepening was suddenly smoothed over almost non-existent. "You consent to be my wife."

Almost.

I felt shock tighten my face and my jaw drop. I blinked, my eyes feeling impossibly huge. It took only a split second for the last vestige of my resolve to crumble into anger and frustration.

He ignored my shock and subsequent horror-struck expression at his preposterous offer. "For a period of two years, you will have access to all my funds and on the condition that you relocate your offices into my building. It will provide better exposure–"

"You're crazy!" I spat, cutting him off sharply.

He didn't respond, not that I would have let him get a word out anyway. "Is this a joke? Am I being 'Punk'd' right now?" I threw my hands up in defeat, glancing briefly around the room for stupid hidden cameras, before scowling at him, furious that I had wasted my time, and my hopes.

Fool

"I understand your shock, and I can assure you that this is no joke," His voice was stern now, his lips pursed into a thin line.

I shook my head in disbelief and slid out of the booth, only to have his hand grip my wrist as I tried to walk away. "Wait!" I spun around to face him, a look of disgust on my face.

I wrenched my wrist from his grip and stormed out of the restaurant, like a bull.

I stood on the sidewalk just outside the restaurant gratefully breathing in the fresh air. His smell was intoxicating. I resisted the urge to swear to myself, I didn't need to look like a crazy person on the street.

I reached my arm up to hail a taxi, and realized I had no purse in my hand.

Where was it?

It was still on the table. In the restaurant. With Edward Cullen.

Idiot.

"Shit," I hissed.

I gritted my teeth, my head held high and marched back into the restaurant ignoring the front lady's curious stare and a few other heads in the restaurant that must have noticed the smoke coming out of my ears as I stormed out earlier.

He rose again as I reached the table, my purse in his hand and a knowing smile upon his lips.

Smug Prick

I held my hand out for it, not meeting his eyes, the blush creeping down my neck was making me hot.

He closed the gap between us and gently placed my clutch into my outstretched hand, but before I could snatch it away, his hand gripped my wrist, softer this time. I gasped as he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. His touch, though gentle coupled with his breath, set my skin on fire.

"Sit down!" the soft menace in his voice sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention. "I really think you should listen, Miss Swan. And then you are more than welcome to leave."

I scoffed as he pulled away from my ear and he studied my face as he released my hand, almost testing to see if I would bolt.

With my jaw set I slid back into the booth, my arms folded defensively against my chest, my lips pressed together contemptuously.

He smiled his eyebrows lifting in surprise at my reaction as he took his seat opposite me.

"Like I was saying, Miss Swan," he continued, as though nothing had happened. "If you were to agree to be my wife, for a period of two years. In return, I will receive my portion of Cullen Enterprises and you will have you company back, debt free and better than ever. You will also have access to my private funds." He entwined his fingers setting his hands in front of him on the table resolutely. "It's really a win-win situation."

I couldn't help staring at him with wide eyes, trying to determine if he was actually serious.

Me. Marry him.

Is this guy for real? Am I dreaming? I had to be.

He was no longer smiling, he actually seemed a little apprehensive as the silence between us stretched on.

I wanted to say something, I did, but it was as though my brain had literally stopped functioning for the last sixty seconds.

"Obviously, I don't expect you to give me your answer here tonight, but I will need to know by close of business Friday." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair nervously.

I stared at him, blinking to try and kick start my lazy-ass brain.

I wanted to say no, to deny him emphatically to his face, to show him just what I thought of his preposterous idea.

But instead I simply slid out of the booth, purse in hand this time, and walked out of the restaurant under complete control.

I found my way home in a slight daze, handing money to the taxi driver blindly and letting myself into my apartment on auto pilot.

**EPOV**

I studied her, wishing I knew what was going through her mind as she stared at me like I was sprouting extra heads.

I was expecting an outrageous reaction. Who wouldn't react in that way when propositioned in this way?

But when I saw her walk into the restaurant, my original memory of her paled in comparison to the sight of her now. She seemed to shine above everyone else in the restaurant. Her bright ivory skin under the soft lighting.

I wanted to touch her, to brush my fingers along her collar bone to her naked shoulder, and then up to her neck, her soft hair curled around it.

I noticed a few pairs of eyes appreciate her figure as she entered and a sting of jealously shot through me.

I felt like an idiot, giving her a timeframe, as if she would even consider it. But I had my hand forced just as badly as she did.

I wanted to say something, try to convince her that I wasn't a mad man. But I knew I needed to allow her to speak.

There was nothing I could say that would help the situation, so I waited patiently for her response.

I watched, saddened, as she slid out of her chair for the second time in one night. I resisted the urge to reach for her as she turned and walked out of the restaurant. I couldn't help but feel disheartened as I watched her walk away from me again.

There was no excuse for her to come back this time.

I looked down at my hands, hopelessly fooling myself that it wasn't the sting of rejection I was feeling, but disappointment about my plan not succeeding.

I gulped the remainder of my drink and motioned to the waiter to bring over my cheque.

Feeling no need to stay at the restaurant alone and with no appetite I decided to walk home, allowing my mind to soak up the fresh air.

….

My thoughts were clouded, sleep seeming to be the last thing on my mind as I lay in my bed in the dark staring at the ceiling. I bent my arm under my head with a heavy sigh.

I let my thoughts wonder, to her of course. She seemed to have occupied them for several days.

Just the idea of having her in this huge, otherwise empty apartment, drove me mad. Her clothes in my closet, her smell on my sheets, hearing her voice call back to mine, instead of silence. The feeling of loneliness and solitude lifted for a brief moment.

But when they crashed back down over me they seemed heavier than ever before. I rolled onto my side staring at the empty side of my bed. I scowled at the untouched pillow and closed my eyes.

I started when my alarm buzzed noisily inches from my head.

Thursday.

I rolled onto my back and rubbed my hand over my face. My dreams had decided to punish me. Waking aroused with thoughts and visions of Miss Swan bent over my desk with her panties round her ankles.

I groaned. This was the last thing I needed.

I threw the covers back on my bed and decided on a cold shower. I put the radio on for the news, needing something to distract me in my shower.

I let the cold water beat down over me, running through my hair, my arms bracing me against the tiles, as the radio announcer's monotone voice read out the news.

..

Thursday was dragging. I was torn, wishing it away quickly and painlessly and also repentant on it ever ending.

I had Friday at least. Friday till 5pm before all hope of ever seeing Miss Swan again disappeared.

I had told my receptionist to filter all my calls, all week.

Slipping my business card in Isabella's purse last night was a sheer stroke of genius.

I knew she would never call on Thursday, but I hoped all the same.

If- and that's a big if,- Miss Swan were to even consider my proposition, she would only call on Friday, probably late Friday afternoon…

There was definitely a stubborn streak to her.

After another night of no sleep and another cold shower, Friday rolled around sooner than I would have liked.

My receptionist, Jenny, thought I was positively insane by now. I had cancelled all my meetings and my usual lunch with Emmett, which was a first. Ever.

I heard the door open but didn't even bother looking up, tradition told me it was Emmett, he was the only person who could charm his way past Jenny. He has a way with out-flirting the flirts. Within 36 seconds he could have them giggling and blushing, ready to have his children.

.. Man Whore..

"Edward, okay, fess up," Emmett's booming voice broke through my heavy thoughts and brought me back down to earth.

He slouched onto my leather couch with two bags of food in his hand. "Why did you cancel on me? And it better not be any work bullshit, or I will be very disappointed, Mr Cullen."

A little puzzled by his sudden appearance, I checked my watch and was surprised to notice it was 1pm.

"Wow, the day is flying past!" I sighed. "So much for cancelling, do you ever listen to anyone, Emmett running a hand through my hair. I hadn't gotten a lot done despite how hard I was working.

"Time to eat, Edward. Or I can have yours." Emmett smiled, completely serious about eating the lunch he had brought for me as well as his own.

I chuckled, glad for a slight distraction and the sustenance.

I went over and flopped onto the couch, digging out the food he had brought me, I was suddenly relieved to have a break.

"So, why did you blow me off?" he took a huge bite of his kebab, his eyes curious.

I pondered for a moment, torn between whether I should tell him, and just how much to divulge if I were to tell him anything.

I took a deep breath, picking the onions out of my kebab.

"Earth to Edward?" Emmett was waving his kebab at me.

"I met a woman," I forced out before taking a large bite of my kebab hopefully stalling any further explanation.

Emmett choked and coughed on his kebab suddenly. I rolled my eyes at him as he beat on his chest to dislodge the food.

Emmett took a swig of his drink. "I know you have been out of the bedroom business for some time, Edward, but I meet women every day and I don't act like this!"

I rolled my eyes at his patronizing tone. Of all people to talk to about this, I would end up with Emmett.

…

My jacket slid onto my shoulders and I picked up my briefcase stealing a last glance at my silent phone. I couldn't fight the disappointment that filled my gut.

Bella hadn't called.

Checking my watch again. 5:08pm.

I had never worked this late on a Friday. I had sent my receptionist home about 2 hours ago. The flow of calls had eased into drips and drabs up until 4:30pm. I rubbed the back of my neck and stared at my stupid phone, mocking with it's silence.

Sighing, I finally walked out of my office, closing the door behind me, resigning myself to not think of Miss Isabella Swan again…

If, I could help it.

Most of the lights were already out in the main reception area and my shoes were loud against the tiles, echoing in the silence. A stale reminder of what waited for me at home.

A sudden shrill ringing startled me as I reached for the elevator button. I held my breath, not sure if was hearing things and I turned to listen harder.

The ringing came again.

I dropped my case, and fought incredibly hard not to run like a giddy school girl back into my office. You are a grown man.

I was calm and collected as I picked up the phone, taking a deep breath before asking nonchalantly "Hello?"

There was a painful silence on the other end. I could hear soft breathing if I strained my ears.

I was about to speak again when I heard someone sigh on the other end. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I knew it was her. I didn't let on that I knew though. If this was something that she wanted to do then she would have to say it.

"Hi," her voice didn't seem as strained as I had assumed it was, nervous perhaps.

"Hello, Miss Swan." I spoke clearly almost teasing her with my indifference to her call. "What can I do for you?"

Another pause.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**AN:** Hi.. I hope you like the longer chapters.. Obviously there is less of them now, but I think its more satisfying.. Please remember to let me know what you think! I love reviews! seriously, I do!

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

Three little words.

Oh, how they can change your life.

...

So, I agreed to marry Edward Cullen of Cullen Enterprises the largest Conglomerate Industry heavy weight of mergers and acquisitions in America.

Cullen Enterprises was like pac-man, racing along behind any kind of successful small company or good idea, eating it up. But, they all seemed to come out the other end of Mr Pac-Man; shiny new and stamped 'Cullen Enterprises.'

That name was like Gold, it was enough to make anything a success, and I was going to use it to my advantage.

It was kind of like watching a car crash in slow motion, as the metal of the cars twist, buckle and bend on high speed impact. It was like me and my life slowly bending and shifting to fit into his life, into him, and my new life.

It was not going to be easy. This I was certain.

A gladiator-sized battle was raging within me, every time I thought about exactly what I was doing to myself. The consequences, should someone find out, would be cataclysmic. The word "trapped" didn't quite cover the feelings I currently had about my life. The loss of my Father's beloved publishing company—which he had entrusted the management of to me—would destroy him, not to mention the disappointment I would see in his eyes when he looked at me. I couldn't - wouldn't allow it.

I signed the prenuptial agreement on Saturday, and we were married in secret two days later at the registry office, where no family or friends were present. It made me a little sad not having my mum and Charlie there, but I knew it would have hurt me more, the whole thing being a lie. Besides, Edward Cullen was so well known, the tabloids would have pounced immediately. It would have been chaos.

We had spent every day together since then. It was strange to suddenly be spending so much time with someone I at first despised and hated the sight of (gorgeous or not), but now had the vision of his handsome face imprinted behind my eyelids.

Cullen was, in fact, the complete opposite of what I had first thought. He was a gentleman, an old fashioned one at that. The evenings after work were spent at his office developing our 'relationship' and the background.

The pretense was that "We had been dating in secret for months, and were madly in love."

...

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Urgh," I sighed. "Fine. I will move into the apartment, but I am not selling mine." I crossed my arms over my chest obstinately.

Edward smiled satisfied, his eyes twinkling a little, which had started to bug me.

"Don't you think it's a little fast… you know—" I resisted the urge to lower my voice and whisper. "People are probably going to wonder." I stated, honestly a little scared of the idea of having to move in with him.

We were discussing our "relationship" in his office, getting our stories straight prior to any public meeting. It filled me with sadness to think that the only relationship that I had in the last few years now required quote marks around it. How sad.

It had been three weeks since I first burst into his office, like a raging bull ready to tear the door off if he didn't give me answers. I was now Mrs. Cullen, a wife, and I had access to a lot—and I mean a lot—of his money, I still owned my company—well I would once I had met with Mr. Emmett Cullen who was working on the legal side of the partnership—and was going to be thrust into the limelight that surrounded the Cullens and everything Edward did, and in the midst of dealing with all this I was still trying to get to know my husband.

What a turns of events...

My emotions were on a roller coaster all the time, and I had begun to notice things about him… things that I really shouldn't be noticing. Like when he was nervous, he would tug a hand roughly through his hair. Or that he would lick his lips and I was watch his pink tongue snake out running along his lower lip. His proximity made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. The lightest touch painted my skin with fire, my heart thudding in my chest.

He shook his head confidently, "True love!" he explained with a light shrug of his shoulders. "People don't hesitate about time and rules of engagement when you utter those words."

I looked down, away from his eyes, a heavy feeling of sadness and embarrassment at how easily I could fall for him.

"Besides," he licked his lips and continued after a moment, "I don't really care what people think. If I did, I wouldn't be in business."

The look on his face made me think it best to move on with my questioning.

"Age?" I was gradually ticking off my list of questions. The more business-like my approach to this arrangement, I hypothesized, the easier it was to gag my patronizing and cynical attitude that took any and every opportunity to kick my ass with the obvious: I was attracted to Edward Cullen.

In my defense, who wouldn't be?

My inner-minx rolled her eyes at me. Okay, that was a lame defense.

As my best friend Rose would say, 'Edward was SEX with legs. Man with a capital Mmm.' And I had just signed my life over to him for 2 years.

Not only did he get under my skin—in an annoying kind of way of pressing all my buttons—but I wanted him under me—in the good, naked kind of way. Then he may press as many buttons as he wishes. Multiple times if he liked.

"28."

I gazed up at him, forgetting I had asked him a question.

...

**EPOV**

Bella sat across from me, her knees locked together as though she was aware of my less than clean thoughts of her. Occasionally she might cross them and I was gifted the view of her sexy legs, the smooth skin curving out from her calf, I wanted to run my hand up her legs, spreading them. Pushing her skirt up around her thighs.

Stop it!

I hadn't had a remotely clean and concise thought for the last three weeks where Bella was concerned.

...

**BPOV**

He was smiling, that lazy sexy smile, relaxing back against his couch in a disgustingly masculine pose, his legs spread and one arm slung over the back of the cushion. It made my feminine parts fire up, like someone had connected jumper cables to me and revved the engine. Of their own volition my eyes dropped to his crotch quickly, a sneaky look.

But, when the muscles in my lower abdomen clenched suddenly I swallowed hard and looked away.

Oh God! I just looked at his crotch!

I took a deep breath hoping a blush wasn't about to give me away, before I looked up.

His deep green eyes were intensely bright, flaring as he smiled again, a lopsided panty-wetting smile with his white teeth showing. Again, I felt as though something was awry and I was the last to know; kind of like when you go all the way to work on public transport with your fly down. All the smiles and winks you were getting were NOT a result of your new hairdo, but your cherry covered panties that had been displayed for all to see.

"Pets?" surreptitiously I ran my fingers down the buttons of my shirt, confirming that nothing was bursting out that shouldn't be.

He shook his head.

...

**EPOV**

I licked my lips as Bella's chest rose and fell in a deep breath, her nipples had gone hard suddenly and were pressing against her blouse. The thoughts that crossed my mind in those mere seconds were typically male.

Was she wearing a lacy bra. Black, maybe red? Perhaps it was silk, or sheer lacy where the dark rosy pink of her nipples would be visible through the fabric. Would her panties match, black lace that would slip intimately between her thighs.

Her hand touched the buttons of her shirt her fingers tracing down and I felt my cock jerk at the idea of her suddenly undoing the buttons and stripping off her clothes in front of me.

Holy Shit!

"Brothers and sisters?" She began asking me more questions again.

"Older brother, Emmett, the buffoon. Little sister, Alice, the annoying pixie." I rolled my eyes.

I did not want to talk about my family—least of all my brother and sister—when I was this turned on. So I changed the subject, sidetracking back to her.

...

**BPOV**

"What do you do in your spare time?" he asked shifting in his chair, placing his feet on the coffee table, his work pants riding up slightly and his black socks peeking out from the bottom.

I noticed that he had removed his tie, undoing a few of the buttons of his black business shirt, allowing me the sight of a few hairs from his chest. The crisp fabric pulled taut against his chest, outlining his muscles. The sight made me lick my lips.

I squared my shoulders, rigid and tense in the cushy leather, and diverted my gaze, instead fingering the spiral spine of my notepad that was balanced on my knees.

"I like to read," I shrugged, not really sure of what I did do with my apparent 'spare time.' I couldn't remember the last time I actually had any. "…listen to music, work." I twisted my hands together and pushed my reading glasses back up my nose, trying to avoid the feeling of being at a job interview.

He smiled, his eyes brightening. I couldn't believe that that was the summation of my life. I used to go out, I used to go to the movies with girlfriends, even shopping but it seemed like a forever ago. Now, just the idea of 'going out' made my eyes lids droop.

"Read. Read what?" One dark eyebrow raised in interest.

"Umm," I took a deep breath, filtering my book collection, no need to divulge my extensive romance novel collection. "I love Jane Austen and Emilie Bronte, Romeo and Juliet." a knowing smile crept along his lips before his tongue swept out wetting them. "I tend to re-read a lot of my favourites. Mostly I've been working, so I don't really have any time to try anything new."

"So the classics..." He paused. "Brothers, sisters?"

I was going to correct him and explain that I read others as well, but thought better of it when he broached the topic of family, the one I had being trying to avoid. "I am an only child, my parents are separated. My father is the chief of Police, back in my home town. My mom follows her new husband around with the baseball season." My tone was a little clipped and I pursed my lips, my body language closing the door on that subject with a resounding slam.

He seemed to sense my anxiety on the subject and asked his next question.

"Sleep naked?" he asked deadpan.

I choked. My eyes widening at his innuendo, his eyebrow raised impishly.

"What kind of question is that?" I blurted out, the heat from my cheeks was burning around my ears, I couldn't meet his eyes, but I could feel him staring at me.

...

**EPOV**

I wasn't able to help myself. I wanted to break the stale mood we had veered into. It just so happened to be that the precise moment that my body needed to supply blood for my head, it was being diverted to my other head. The idea of her nude body in my bed was the final factor that allowed the question to slip out.

The red in her cheeks was beautiful, and her deep brown eyes flaring in shock. She caught her lower lip with her teeth and slowly released it, and it was almost too much, because I wanted to kick the coffee table out of my way and slip my hands in her hair and crush her lips against mine.

She was struggling to respond, she tucked her hair behind her ear self consciously.

...

**BPOV**

Don't even think about it Isabella Swan, you don't care whether he sleeps naked. Damn-it!

"A perfectly logical question. I'm just trying to find out what kind of person you are. We will be sleeping in the same bed and all." His lips curved up in an impish smile.

"What?" The thought hadn't occurred to me, and although it mostly made me nervous, my girly parts went on hyperdrive.

"Well, the thing is, if we're sleeping in separate rooms, someone is bound to notice. We may be newlyweds, but my family isn't well-known for giving anyone their space."

I tried to recover from my extreme shock, but it was hopeless, his revelation about our home arrangements threw me..

"No, I do not sleep naked." I pushed my glasses back on my nose, in frustration.

"Well, that's disappointing." His lips lifting at the side with a teasing smile as he rubbed his hand along his rough jaw.

I looked around, checking my watch hoping for a change of subject. Trying not to think about the sound of his roughened features, the scruff of one day not shaving, it was delicious. Scruff was tantalizing especially the way it tickled against the inside of your thigh when a man nuzzled there.

There was a pregnant silence between us before he finally relinquished.

"It's getting late, we should head off." He yawned, and stood with a stretch. I avoided his eyes, knowing he would make me squirm, as I straightened my skirt around my hips and tucked my pen in the binding loop of my notebook.

He ushered me ahead of him as we exited his empty office, his hand was warm on the small of my back. Although he barely brushed against me, it sent a very real shiver up my spine. Edward Cullen was my husband, and my business partner, but on top of all that, he was the most gorgeous enigma of a man I had ever met.

The cool air outside was refreshing as it flowed over my heated skin, blowing my hair lightly into my face, and I felt goose-bumps rise up my arms and legs as refreshment turned into chill.

I struggled to feed my arms through my coat, stopping short as I felt his hands deftly hold it open for me, waiting as I slid my arms into it. He lifted the collar on my coat, shielding my neck from the cool wind as I buttoned it up.

"Thank you." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and turned to walk towards his car.

The ride home was quiet, which wasn't normal. The last week we had so much to talk about, but tonight seemed different… heavier. The weight of the impending day seemed to crush my chest.

As he had done every time before, he walked me to my apartment door, ever the gentleman. Thoughtful and kind to a woman, but calculated and steadfast to business associates. My growing knowledge of him had him painted as a formidable business man—not an individual anyone would wisely disagree with. He left no quarter for discussion with his motives and so far, smugly, was yet to make a bad decision.

This alone gave me confidence in this charade succeeding, but the way in which he treated me left me confused, because I found myself getting excited just being around him. It was as though he was really courting me, and I couldn't seem to stop blurring those very important lines I had drawn, which separated my heart from this business deal.

I guess I should have considered all the other sides of pretending to be a man's wife.

Well, tomorrow all this worrying would come to naught, because I was meeting his family, and I was terrified.

* * *

**AN:** Okay if you were wondering, 'Poonanny', means.. cough..err, pussy.. it's just a word I heard somewhere.. sorry for any confusion..

I will put the links for the dress etc on my profile page if anyone is interested!

Oh, and I love reviews! so please..

And the next part is the 'Family' bit that has me so stuck with this story! I am really struggling with having to write 7 peoples outraged reactions and dialogue.. But reviews will really boost my confidence..

Yes, I am not afraid to **beg**!


End file.
